Enlace y complemento
by MayMurderer
Summary: Se aliso por última vez la túnica y con paso altivo se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió la sonrisa comprensiva de su madre y la cara seria de funeral de su padre le recibieron. Harry x Draco (Slash) Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Septiembre "Draco&Harry" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


Disclaimer: Los personajes vistos aquí no me pertenecen, son todos de J.K Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Septiembre "Draco&amp;Harry" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

Se aliso por quinta vez la impecable túnica verde con bordados plateados, la túnica ceremonial para su futuro enlace. Se miró al espejo y tomo el cepillo que tenía impreso el sello de su familia, se lo pasó por el cabello y peino aún más su rubio cabello que caía en cascada hasta un poco más debajo de las orejas. Se sentó en una silla cercana y se llevó las manos al puente de la nariz rememorando lo que le había pasado.

Tan solo meses atrás él era un simple chico de Slytherin, hijo del simple Lucius Malfoy, mano derecha del simple y ahora vitalizado Lord, enemigo del cara rajada, sangre pura a toda honra y orgulloso de sí mismo. Ahora tan solo era un chico de Slytherin, hijo de Lucius Malfoy el que traiciono al aun vitalizado Lord, sangre pura inseguro y lo peor de la lista, futuro esposo del cara rajada.

Si, futuro esposo del cara rajada y todo por culpa del vejete director de Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore, el cual después de que el Lord descubriera a su padre como espía de la orden había insistido en que se debía enlazar cuanto antes al chico dorado para "salvaguardar su vida" y de paso "limar asperezas" entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, ¿y qué mejor para salvar su vida y hacer las paces que un enlace a obligación? Nada. El enlace resulto pactarse para las vacaciones, dos días después de su decimosexto cumpleaños.

Se levantó de la silla de su pronto antigua habitación al escuchar la puerta sonar y la dulce voz de su madre avisándole que ya era la hora. Se aliso por última vez la túnica y con paso altivo se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió la sonrisa comprensiva de su madre y la cara seria de funeral de su padre le recibieron.

—Todo irá bien dragón. —le murmuro su madre mientras le acariciaba el hombro cubierto de la suave túnica.

—No estoy nervioso…—se adelantó el rubio menor al saber lo que seguro se le pasaba a su madre por la cabeza, pero hizo una pausa al notar que su voz no había sonado totalmente segura— es solo que odio esto, lo odio con toda mi alma. —escupió con odio mientras miraba a un punto de la pared entre su padre y su madre.

—Solamente será un tiempo, en lo que la guerra termina, se paciente, Draco. —le ordeno su padre mientras miraba a los lados para cerciorarse de que ningún invitado les hubiese escuchado.

— ¿Un tiempo? ¿En lo que la guerra termina? —pregunto con sarna hacia su padre ganándose una mirada de reprobación de la matriarca de la familia.

—Vamos, ya va a empezar. —atajo su madre antes de que el mayor de los rubios respondiera, para evitar cualquier tipo de disgustos.

Su madre le coloco la mano en la cintura y su padre le ofreció el brazo que tomo más por inercia que por gusto, los tres parecían más ir a un entierro que a una boda. Al situarse en la gran puerta que antecede al gran salón donde se ofrecería el evento su madre le levanto la capucha de la túnica tapando parte de su rostro y simulando un velo que dejaba ver totalmente la parte delantera de su rostro.

—Buena suerte. —le murmuro su madre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, su padre se limitó a darle un apretón de manos antes de tomar a su mujer de la mano y entrar al gran salón.

Espero unos instantes hasta que empezó a escucharse una música bastante serena y clásica que le tranquilizaba, por que muy a su pesar tenía el estómago envuelto, sentía unas náuseas y nervios inaguantables. Poso una de sus manos en el frio picaporte y se dio cuenta de que temblaba, ¡EL, DRACO MALFOY, TEMBLANDO CUAL BEBE!

Giro el picaporte y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la pequeña multitud reunida dejando un espacio en el medio y al final de este espacio se encontraba el niño que vivió con una reluciente túnica roja con bordados dorados muy parecida a la que él llevaba, tenía arriba también la capucha símbolo de virginidad en el mundo mágico. Más atrás de este se encontraba Albus Dumbledore vestido con una túnica marrón y bastante formal, más formal de lo que Draco se hubiese esperado.

Empezó a caminar en dirección a su futuro esposo con paso altivo, por más que tratara de disimular se sentía que podría caer en cualquier momento. Aprovecho para mirar a las personas que estaban presentes, de sus conocidos solo estaban sus padres, Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson, seguido de su padrino que miraba a Potter con cara de pocos amigos, debía admitir que no le sorprendía que Blaise, Goyle y Crabbe no estuviesen presentes, después de todo sus padres seguían siendo Mortifagos. Del lado del chico que vivió distinguió a Longbottom , Granger, la mayoría de los Weasley, Lupin, Black…habían sin duda muchas personas de ese lado, claro, después de todo era el chico que vivió.

Al llegar al final y colocarse cara a cara con el chico que vivió sus nervios no cesaron, la ceremonia se vio oficialmente iniciada cuando la risa coqueta del director de Hogwarts se escuchó retumbar por el lugar.

—Queridos amigos estamos aquí reunidos para el enlace mágico de estas dos personas, para que su magia no sean dos si no una, para que desde ahora en adelante el poder de uno complemente al otro, los errores de uno sean limpiados por el otro, que compartan la paz y la felicidad, que aunque su amor se vea nublado por las tinieblas de los tiempos duros jamás tiemble —el rubio ahogo un pequeño bufido ante la palabra "amor" , amor le tenía el a su libertad, que por cierto se le estaba arrebatando—, que a pesar de todo el odio y disgusto que pudo haber puedan limpiar su corazón —el hombre hizo un gesto con las manos haciendo que el rubio y el castaño se miraran confusos —tómense de las manos—aclaro el hombre mientras volvía a repetir el gesto de manos que ahora cobraba sentido.

El rubio vio como en la boca del Gryffindor se formaba una perfecta "O" y acto seguido tomaba sus manos y las juntaba con la suya, muy a su pesar tal acción lo sobresalto. Miro atentamente al azabache que le devolvía la mirada, analizándole también, y es que, ahora que lo veía bien el Gryffindor no se veía tan mal, había que ser honestos, también algo que lo había tomado desapercibido era el hecho de que el cabello del chico dorado que casi siempre estaba alborotado estaba en un intento de peinado elegante, que claramente no consiguió pues seguía siendo comparable a un puercoespín.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, ¿Acepta usted enlazarse en cuerpo y alma a Harry James Potter? —Prosiguió el director con voz solemne, el rubio menor se limitó a murmurar un quedo "si"— Harry James Potter, Hijo de James y Lily Potter, ¿Acepta usted enlazarse en cuerpo y alma a Draco Lucius Malfoy? —Volvió a preguntar el hombre, el azabache pareció meditarlo y tras dirigirle una mirada con algo de rencor al rubio asintió y suspiro el "si". Dicho esto el hombre saco su varita y murmuro algo inaudible para los presentes, segundos después dos esferas traslucidas salieron del cuerpo de los jóvenes y se colocaron arriba de sus cabezas causando que el chico dorado diera traspiés pero jamás soltara la mano de su nuevo compañero— Ya pueden besarse —dijo el director con coquetería.

El rubio tubo que reprimir sus ganas de arrugar la nariz, mientras el chico dorado se limitó a bajar la cabeza con aparente nueva timidez o al menos era así para Draco. Ninguno de los dos parecía animado a dar el primer paso, el Slytherin en un ataque de impaciencia se inclinó hasta los labios del contrario y le dio un casto topón como cuando un niño pequeño le da un beso en los labios a su madre, claro, el único problema para Draco es que no era su madre, era Potter, estaba besando los asquerosos labios de Potter que muy a su sorpresa tenían un leve olor a menta, lo cual agradeció mentalmente, al menos sabía que se había lavado los dientes. Al separarse pudo sentir como la magia que había salido del volvía, o más bien la magia de Potter entraba en él, miro hacia su cabeza en busca de las esferas y efectivamente estas ya no estaban, al bajar la cabeza noto la cara de Potter descompuesta.

* * *

La fiesta continua a la ceremonia fue como una terapia para el Slytherin Pansy y Theo se encargaron de hacerle olvidar lo mal que estaba, le habían contado experiencias pasadas y sobre todo se habían mofado con ganas de su situación con un fatídico humor negro, pero no le duro mucho, tarde o temprano la fiesta se vio terminada y el tubo que salir con Potter hacia su "nidito de amor".

La entrada a la casa y posterior recorrido hasta la habitación resulto silenciosa, Potter se limitaba a apartar la mirada cuando se encontraba con al grisácea que le miraba con curiosidad, por que muy a su pesar Draco debía admitir que sentía curiosidad ¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Se llegarían a llevar bien? Y ante el solo pensamiento de aquello le hervía la sangre, recordado como años atrás el mismo chico había rechazado su mano en amistad. Al entrar a la habitación se le habían subido los colores a la cara, solo había una cama, lo cual significaba que tendría que compartir con el pulgoso de Potter.

—Si quieres puedo dormir en la habitación de invitados —hablo Potter con voz medio ronca, tal vez por el hecho de que estaba más enojado que el mismo rubio.

—Sí, seria lindo —respondió el rubio tratando de sonar casual mientras acariciaba el edredón de la cama, después de un minuto de silencio y ver que Potter no se marchaba dirigió su mirada a él para encontrarse que el Gryffindor tenía una mirada llena de odio hacia el— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto con algo de desdén.

—Sí, pasa que me gustaría que nos llevásemos en paz en lo que dura esto, ¿no durara mucho sabes? Así que limítate a ser amable, te estoy haciendo un favor. — dicho esto el castaño salió de la habitación con un portazo, dejando atrás a un azorado y herido rubio.

¿Quién se creía que era el para hablarle así? Claro que sabía que no duraría mucho, no es como que esperara que todo saliera como miel y galletas, muy en el fondo las palabras del castaño lo habían herido, eran como una evolución del rechazo de su mano, claro que aquello había sido cosa de chiquillos, esto era cosa de hombres.

* * *

Al otro día el rubio se había levantado con una jaqueca de los mil demonios, tenía un nudo en el estómago por lo cual en vez de bajar a desayunar se dirigió directo hasta un pequeño laboratorio de pociones que había visto el día anterior.

Estaba removiendo su poción cuan el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose lo sobre salto, esperaba que fuese algún elfo domestico pero no, era Potter que llegaba con el cabello más desordenado de lo común.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —pregunto el rubio tratando de sonar lo más neutro posible.

— Es mi casa también, Malfoy —dijo con desdén el niño que vivió.

Draco guardo silencio y siguió con su poción, no estaba de humor como para soportar al engreído aquel. El silencio era incómodo y el chico que vivió se había colocado justo enfrente de Draco, mirando atentamente como preparaba la poción.

—Eres bueno —volvió a hablar el castaño mientras veía como el rubio cortaba cuidadosamente algunos ingredientes— No bajaste a desayunar…—comento como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No tenía hambre — "No se me antojaba ver tu cara de hipogrifo tan temprano, pero al parecer te empeñas en que te mire" pensó, pero se guardó para sí mismo en un intento de evitar alguna futura pelea.

—Igual deberías comer algo, podrías enfermar.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Potter. —respondió tajante y con molestia al sentir un fuerte latido de su cabeza.

— ¿Te duele algo? —pregunto en tono de preocupación el Gryffindor.

—La cabeza — "La vida, Potter, me duele la puta vida." Pensó otra vez con molestia, el castaño le hastió con aquel tono de preocupación, como si eso fuese real.

—Hum… ¿quieres que te prepare un te?

— ¿Qué quieres, Potter? —pregunto el rubio deteniendo lo que hacía y fijando la mirada en el Gryffindor, sin duda aquello no era de gratis.

—Bueno, hoy quiero ir al cine con Hermione así que como ahora estamos juntos…lo correcto sería invitarte… —murmuro mientras se rascaba la nuca el castaño.

— ¿Qué es un cine? —pregunto el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues…es un lugar donde ves una película…—explico con dificultad el castaño.

—Me dejaste igual…—respondió el de ojos grises mientras retomaba la tarea que había estado realizando con la poción— Pero está bien, iré.

—Está bien —dijo sonriendo el Gryffindor — nos vamos a las cinco en punto.

El rubio se limitó a responder con un "ujum". Momentos después la puerta se cerró con cuidado, cosa que su cabeza agradeció. Había aceptado la invitación por mera curiosidad, había ido una vez cuando tenía ocho años a un teatro en Francia y habían pasado algo en blanco y negro en una pantalla, le había resultado bastante curioso aquello pero no había vuelto nunca a otro.

* * *

Faltando treinta minutos para las cinco el rubio librado del dolor de cabeza ya estaba impecablemente listo, llevaba un traje color negro, bastante elegante. En aquel momento se estaba terminando de cepillar el cabello cuando alguien toco la puerta y sin siquiera esperar respuesta entro.

—Toma —dijo el Gryffindor tendiéndole unas ropas que el de ojos grises tomo con desconfianza.

— ¿Qué es "esto"? —pregunto el rubio desdoblando la ropa, para el resultaban ropajes totalmente extraños, muggles.

— ¿No piensas ir con eso o sí? Supuse que solo tendrías trajes costosos así que…

—Hum…—murmuro el rubio mientras revisaba curiosamente una camiseta— está bien…gracias… —dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

—Bien…yo…me voy…—dijo el chico que vivió antes de salir.

Cuando el rubio se encontró por fin solo se dispuso a volverse a cambiar con aquellos ropajes tan extraños, una camiseta gris y unos pantalones de una tela desconocida para él, no paso mucho para que la puerta se volviera a abrir mostrando al Gryffindor con unos zapatos extraños que tenían colgando algo largo a sus lados.

—Casi se me olvidaba —dijo entre una risa colocando los zapatos en el piso frente al rubio.

—Pareces elfo doméstico. —comento el rubio mientras se sentaba en la cama para hacer el cambio de zapatos.

—Estoy acostumbrado… —respondió encogiéndose en hombros mientras veía al rubio luchar por atarse los cordones— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Si…por favor —dijo algo avergonzado el rubio mientras colocaba su pie en punta hacia el castaño que se arrodillo y empezó su tarea.

—Es fácil, es como hacer un nudo. Primero haces un nudo para la cabeza del conejo, luego pasas una oreja por debajo, luego la otra y aprietas fuerte… —explicaba el castaño ganándose una sonora carcajada departe del rubio, carcajada que muy a su sorpresa no contenía veneno, no era de burla insana, era una carcajada sincera e inocente.

—Disculpa…es que…—trataba de explicarse el rubio entre risas, a veces solía pasarle eso, empezaba a reír y no podía parar, un día se empezó a reír en medio de su sala común y ¡Oh Merlín! — No me puedo calmar. —dijo cuando por fin ya había podido hablar.

—No, no importa…—dijo incorporándose el castaño para después tenderle una mano al rubio que la tomo con algo de incomodidad y se puso de pie — ¿vamos? —pregunto tendiéndole el brazo.

—Vamos. —asintió el rubio mientras afirmaba su brazo al del castaño.

* * *

En todo el transcurso desde la salida hasta que entraron en la sala de cine no se habían soltado, Draco estaba aferrado cual koala al brazo del salvador, todo aquel entorno con todos aquellos aparatos extraños lo tenían de los nervios, en todo lo que llevaban de tarde y noche había evitado hablar, solo responder lo necesario, si no hablaba no sería mezquino.

En cuanto a la película habían ido a ver una romántica "Bajo la misma estrella" que en opinión de Draco resultaba bastante triste, porque la chica estaba muriendo y no quería lastimar al chico, porque el chico y la chica se amaban ¿y el que? Él estaba sentado aferrado al brazo de su ex némesis y ahora esposo.

En la primera escena de beso no había podido evitar mirar de reojo al Gryffindor para descubrir que este también le miraba, fue bastante incómodo. Para el segundo beso había pasado lo mismo y para el tercero el Slytherin se había atrevido a mirar directamente al Gryffindor, groso error.

Ambos duraron un rato mirándose en silencio hasta que el castaño se acercó y poso sus labios sobre los del otro en un suave beso, el rubio en primera instancia había mantenido los ojos cerrados mirando directamente en la oscuridad los ojos cerrados del moreno, pero mientras esos labios se iban moldeando sobre los suyos se fue relajando y por fin se dejó llevar. Había sido un beso totalmente diferente al del día anterior, este había sido consensuado por ambos, fuera de la obligación y probablemente desatado por las emociones del momento. No fue intenso, no hubo lengua, fue una simple danza de labios.

Cuando se separaron ambos podían sentir la respiración del uno chocando con la del otro, el rubio se mordió el labio inconscientemente y para cuando se dio cuenta su boca estaba siendo devorada otra vez, con más experiencia, destreza y humedad. Poco tardo en corresponderle, se sentía ahogado, ahogado en los labios sabor menta, en la oscuridad, en la película que había sido llevada al olvido en cuestión de instantes.

El castaño se había separado rápidamente ante la reprimenda de una llorosa Hermione, ¿Qué había pasado?, cuando el rubio volvió su mirada a la pantalla pudo ver lo que pasaba, el chico estaba muriendo.

* * *

Los meses habían pasado con rapidez y un nervioso Draco Lucius Malfoy se movía de un lado a otro en lo que era su ya no tan nueva residencia de casado. La preocupación se le veía desde lejos, la guerra había iniciado y el no podía hacer nada, no podía luchar, solo se podía quedar allí y esperar a que ninguno de sus seres queridos falleciera, sobre todo, estaba preocupado por Harry, sentía la magia del moreno inquieta y bastante activa.

Después de la salida al cine ambos habían empezado a llevarse mejor, cabe recalcar que no se volvieron a besar por un tiempo, pero al pasar los días se fueron conociendo y aprendiendo mañas el uno del otro, luego empezaron una relación plena de pareja, aun que seguían teniendo sus pequeñas disputas, una de ellas era la que habían tenido antes de que el Gryffindor partiera en búsqueda de los malditos Horrocruxes, él quería irse con el castaño pero este no se lo permitía alegando que era muy "peligroso". Pero seriamente, poco le importaba al Slytherin, ahora no concebía la vida sin el Gryffindor, en tan pocos meses se le había metido cual pestaña en el ojo, se le había enterrado profundo en el corazón cual daga.

Las horas pasaban y él se sentía cada vez más impaciente, no podía evitar pensar en aquella película y en como el chico había muerto, ¿Qué pasaba si su Harry se moría? ¿Qué sería de él? , bajo las escaleras con rapidez, busco los polvos flú, tomo un puñado y antes de darse tiempo para lanzarlos las llamas verdes aparecieron dándole la bienvenida a un herido y sucio Harry Potter.

— ¿Puedo saber a dónde ibas? —pregunto el Gryffindor mientras se sacudía.

—Iba a buscar a mi amante, imbécil. —murmuro antes de lanzarse a los brazos del moreno y plantarle un apasionado beso que no tardó en ser correspondido, el rubio se separó cuando sintió las manos del moreno bajando por su espalda— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto acariciando la cara magullada de su esposo.

—Ganamos… —dijo con algo de lastima.

—pero... ¿A qué precio? —pregunto el Slytherin con preocupación.

—Crabbe… —le murmuro el castaño mientras le apretaba contra su pecho.

El Slytherin no deseaba llorar, no se lo quería permitir, pero era demasiado tarde, para cuando se había dado cuenta ya estaba sollozando en el pecho de su amado, se secó las lágrimas y miro los ojos verdes que le observaban atento.

— ¿Y tú como estas? —pregunto el rubio alejándose para mirar a su marido de pies a cabeza cerciorándose de que estuviese completo.

—Físicamente estoy algo magullado y mentalmente…me siento muy mal… ¿sabes cuantas personas murier... —sus palabras se vieron acalladas por un dedo pálido y largo que se colocó sobre sus labios con delicadeza.

—Esas personas murieron por la libertad, Harry. Esas personas murieron por el futuro de sus familias, por el futuro del mundo mágico. —Le consoló el rubio mientras jalaba la cabeza del moreno y la colocaba en su cuello— Puedes llorar si deseas.

No paso mucho para que el moreno empezara a dejar salir sus lágrimas pesadas que instantes después fueron acompañadas por las del rubio, y ese día, en medio de la sala, después de una guerra, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy comprendieron lo mucho que se necesitaban, porque ¿Qué sería de ellos si no se complementaran?


End file.
